Out Like a Flame of Glory
Out Like a Flame of Glory is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and seventieth case of the game. It is the fifty-fifth case of The Mystery and the third case in Beverly Boulevard. Plot After Major Lucas came to the station dressed in a suit that he confessed to the player that his wife Summer had crafted from silken fabrics herself, the detectives then headed to the auction gala to investigate. After they got in with the invitations they got from Therese Littlehat, they then wandered around the ballroom, waiting for the auction to start. After they learned that the hostess was nowhere to be found, Major suggested that they look outside, to see smoke billowing from the gardens. They then found the burnt body of auction gala hostess Wilhelmina Vance, who was burnt to death with fire from a torch that was missing. They then suspected the victim's granddaughter and socialite Nicoletta Vance, Mayor Oakley's daughter Ophelia Oakley and gala attendee Abigail de Santa in the homicide. They then heard a ghoulish voice crying for the detectives, leading Major to follow it down into a secret cellar. The player and Major then proceeded to investigate the victim's secret sitting room and discover clues to suspect deputy mayor Nancy Teagan and Chief Tempest's fiancé, animal shelter owner Erik Huntington, in the murder. They then discovered that the victim offended Ophelia due to her gothic interests, telling her that her generation had gone mad and that the victim had written her granddaughter Nicoletta out of the will as she believed Nicoletta wasn't doing enough to prove that she had earned it. Soon after, Major and the player were discussing the case when they saw smoke and flames billowing from the gazebo near where Wilhelmina was killed. They then hurried over to the gazebo and investigated while firefighters extinguished the flames. They then discovered that Wilhelmina spread rumors that offended Abigail and Nancy and that she refused to assist Erik in improving his animal shelter due to "insufficient funding". In the end, they then incriminated Wilhelmina's killer to be Abigail. They then confronted the socialite about the homicide and she denied the accusations until she cracked and confessed to the murder, telling them that Wilhelmina was a witch and deserved to burn. She then explained that her parents had mysteriously died when she was 11 years old, and that she had been trying to avenge her parents to find out who was responsible. She eventually traced her parents' connections to a secret club for the wealthy and discovered that Wilhelmina was the one who was behind the secret club. She then came to the conclusion that something could've happened that caused her parents' deaths, so she befriended Wilhelmina, getting close to the hostess, and eventually getting invited to the auction gala. She then investigated the victim's secret sitting room and found a shrine for her parents. Stricken with grief, she then asked Wilhelmina about her parents' death. However, the faded socialite denied to tell her what happened, telling Abigail she didn't know what happened, which made Abigail snap. Abigail then grabbed a nearby torch and lit Wilhelmina aflame. When Major asked Abigail if she lit the gazebo aflame, Abigail denied so before Major arrested her for the murder. Abigail was then sent to Judge Brighton, who gave Abigail twenty five years for the murder. After the trial, Major vowed to investigate the auction as he discovered it was still going on. The player and Major then went to see Nicoletta about the auction and the socialite then told the detectives that one of Wilhelmina's friends, widowed novelist Elisabeth Sinclair, was hosting the auction due to the murder. They then talked to Elisabeth, who told them that she could help them investigate the items of the auction if they could track down the keys to the room in the ballroom. The detectives then tracked down the keys in the ballroom and went with Elisabeth to the room where the auction items were being kept. They then discovered an empty shelf with a tag that indicated that someone had taken the treasure. Major then suggested that they investigate the secret sitting room for clues on who took the treasure. The player and Major then headed downstairs to Wilhelmina's secret sitting room and found some torn pieces that the player was able to restore into a cheque. They then sent the mysterious cheque to Erika, who confirmed that the cheque was paid by a certain Harris Miller. They then questioned Nicoletta about Harris and Nicoletta told the detectives that Harris was a rich bon-vivant in the district. Meanwhile, Erik came to the station, telling them that he was worried for his fiancée due to her stress over the organization, and that he wanted to help her relax. He then asked the detectives to help him track down some spa tickets he had lost in the gardens, the player soon finding and restoring the ink on the tickets. After the player returned the tickets to Erik, he then thanked the player before he went to see Leigh, who told her fiancé that she was grateful for him. They then shared a kiss. After all the events, Chief Tempest then told them that they needed to find Harris Mitchell quickly and interrogate him about the treasure. Summary Victim *'Wilhelmina Vance' (found dead in her gardens, burnt to death) Murder Weapon *'Immolation' Killer *'Abigail de Santa' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect quotes Gandhi *The suspect eats figs Appearance *The suspect wears a crystal bead accessory Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect quotes Gandhi *The suspect eats figs Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect quotes Gandhi *The suspect eats figs Appearance *The suspect wears a crystal bead accessory Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect quotes Gandhi *The suspect eats figs Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect quotes Gandhi *The suspect eats figs Appearance *The suspect wears a crystal bead accessory Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks absinthe. *The killer quotes Gandhi. *The killer eats figs. *The killer wears a crystal bead accessory. *The killer is five feet, six inches tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mansion Gardens. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet, Faded Plaque; Murder Weapon Found: Immolation) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: VANCE FAMILY; New Suspect: Nicoletta Vance) *Question Nicoletta about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Midnight Ballroom) *Investigate Midnight Ballroom. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Faded Bottle & Note) *Examine Faded Bottle. (Result: Champagne Bottle Revealed; New Suspect: Ophelia Oakley) *Ask Ophelia about gifting the bottle to Wilhelmina. *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Locket Restored; New Suspect: Abigail de Santa) *Interrogate Abigail about the victim's death. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Wallet Unlocked) *Analyze Threat to Victim. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Gandhi) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks absinthe) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Sitting Room. (Clues: Burnt Napkin, Ashtray, Torn Pieces) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Deputy Badge; New Suspect: Nancy Teagan) *Question Deputy Mayor Teagan about the murder. (Attribute: Nancy drinks absinthe) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Dog Adoption Papers; New Suspect: Erik Huntington) *Ask Erik about the papers he drew for Wilhelmina. (Attribute: Erik quotes Gandhi and drinks absinthe) *Examine Burnt Napkin. (Result: Purple Juice) *Analyze Purple Juice. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats figs; New Crime Scene: Banquet Tables) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Folder) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Faded Necklace) *Examine Faded Necklace. (Result: Gothic Necklace) *Interrogate Ophelia about her necklace being broken. (Attribute: Ophelia drinks absinthe, quotes Gandhi and eats figs) *Examine Locked Folder. (Result: Will of the Victim) *Analyze Victim's Will. (09:00:00) *Ask Nicoletta about the victim's will. (Attribute: Nicoletta drinks absinthe, eats figs and quotes Gandhi) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Burning Gazebo. (Clues: Locked Safe, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter to Erik) *Ask Erik about his reaction to the victim's letter. (Attribute: Erik eats figs) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Victim's Diary) *Analyze Victim's Diary. (09:00:00) *Question Abigail about the victim spreading rumors. (Attribute: Abigail drinks absinthe, eats figs and quotes Gandhi, Nancy eats figs) *Ask Nancy about the victim's rumors. (Attribute: Nancy quotes Gandhi) *Investigate Sitting Room Couches. (Clues: Absinthe Glass, Extinguished Torch) *Examine Absinthe Glass. (Result: Sparkly Dust) *Analyze Sparkly Dust. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a crystal bead accessory) *Examine Extinguished Torch. (Result: Smudged Handprints) *Analyze Torch. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer five feet, six inches tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Be Pawsitively Unbalanced (3/6). (No stars) To Be Pawsitively Unbalanced (3/6) *Question Nicoletta about who will host the auction. *Talk to Elisabeth Sinclair about the auction. (Reward: Gala Hat) *Investigate Midnight Ballroom. (Clue: Container of Dishes) *Examine Container of Dishes. (Result: Keys) *Go with Elisabeth to unlock the room where the auction items are being kept. *Investigate Secret Sitting Room. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Cheque) *Analyze Cheque. (09:00:00) *Ask Nicoletta if she knows who Harris Miller is. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Erik wants help with. *Investigate Burning Gazebo. (Clue: Faded Papers) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Spa Tickets) *Go with Erik to give them to Leigh. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Beverly Boulevard